Ticket to the Moon
by FuturisticDreams
Summary: Neo has a special present for Trinity's thirty-third birthday. Fluff.


Motorcycle roar. Hard slam on the brakes. Sharp click of a cocked gun.

"My woman is here," Neo thought fondly and turned to face her.

Trinity's eyes were scanning the surroundings as she pointed two Berettas at his direction. There was no trace of a fight and no one in sight except for her lover though. She focused her gaze on a beautifully decorated building behind his back. A restaurant?

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Neo, what is this all about? Link said you needed my help."

He took his glasses off, smiling. "Happy birthday, Trin."

One look at her face made him swallow nervously. She frowned, her mouth setting in a thin line. "I don't have time for this shit, Neo," she said, forcefully tucking the guns into the back of her waistband. Her voice sounded firm but he could tell she was on the verge of losing her temper. "We've got a damaged cable that needs be fixed and you're playing tricks on me. We should get to work." She dialed her cell phone and gave him a glare when he didn't move. "It was not a request."

Neo was bewildered. It was not the reaction he had expected. He got by her side in a split second, gracefully moving with superhuman speed and precision. "I didn't mean to upset you, Trinity," he said gently and took her hands in his. "I understand it's not right to celebrate while the war is raging. But you're turning thirty-three. Symbolic, don't you think?" he smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips. "I have a surprise for you. It won't take long." He looked into her eyes, hopeful.

Trinity sighed and her face softened. She stroked his cheek with her leather gloved fingers. "Thanks for thinking of me. I appreciate it, I really do. But I don't want to go to a place which doesn't exist and eat dishes that aren't even real." She glanced at the pompous building. "If you wanna do something nice for me…" her voice lowered to a husky whisper, "make love to me when we're done with the darn cable."

"Deal!" Neo answered happily. "But you got it wrong, restaurant is not what I have in mind." He helped her get off the motorcycle. "Come on." Trinity followed, curious.

They stopped in the middle of an empty street. "Trin, I um… I need to take you in my arms." Her brow arched in surprise, but she complied, clasping her hands behind his neck and letting him pick her up. His grip was iron. "Alright," he took a deep breath. "Now buckle up your seatbelt… one, two, three!"

Power surge. Waves of vibration. Wind in her hair. Adrenaline high.

She clutched his shoulders tightly. They were flying.

"Whoa…" Trinity whispered under her breath and looked down at the quickly fading ground. "How did you do that?"

"You," he said simply. "All thanks to you."

A small, rare smile formed her lips. With Neo, the Matrix didn't feel like a prison anymore. With him, it turned into Wonderland where anything was possible.

She had no fear as her lover kept taking her higher and higher in the darkening sky, slicing the air with incredible speed. It felt like riding Ducati, jumping from the rooftop and navigating the helicopter all at once. Exhilarating.

The night was falling. Trinity's heart was beating wildly. Bright stars reflected in her shiny leathers. The full moon stood still, pouring the silvery light on their dark figures. And though they both knew it was artificial, the sight took their breath away. Neo stopped in midair. They kissed.

"Gosh," Trinity murmured after they broke apart. "It was definitely the most – what that word? – romantic day of my life."

Neo bit his lip, fighting the urge to laugh. "Sounds like my biggest accomplishment so far."

Later that night they lay together, wrapped in each other's arms. Trinity nuzzled her face into his neck, feeling unusually warm and content.

"You know," she said out of sudden, breaking the comfortable silence, "I used to hate my birthday. It was a constant reminder that yet another year of fighting, killing and losing friends had passed, but we still couldn't see an end to the war." She sighed heavily. "But with you it feels different somehow."

"Trinity, look at me…" Neo asked. He was deeply touched by her words, his voice shaking. She lifted her head and looked into his loving, sincere eyes. "I'll end this war, I promise. There will be no more fighting and suffering. We'll spend many, many birthdays together, we'll share many happy days. Trust me."

Kissing him seemed like the only right thing to do. She wanted to believe him, oh how she did. But deep inside Trinity had a feeling that her thirty-third birthday was going to be her last.

_A/N: I read somewhere that Trinity was supposed to be 27 years old, but 33 suits her so much more, doesn't it?_

_so let me know what you think, wasn't it too sappy? and I'd be very grateful if you tell me if there were any grammar mistakes_


End file.
